


Five More Minutes

by LordLaurance



Series: 1,000 Words [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton Musical - Fandom, Hamilton Play
Genre: 1000 Words or Less, 1000 words, Animals, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Gay, Gay Characters, Gay Couple, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short Story, Snuggling, Turtles, gay main character, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: "Kissing is great and all but, have you ever seen a turtle!?"





	Five More Minutes

I watched tiredly as he serene scene of John with animals played out in front of me.

He scooped up a small bunny from the grass, examining its face and smiling when its nose twitched.

I smirked.

John retrieved his sketchbook from his lap and scribbled some lines across it.

“John, dear,” I pushed myself from the porch and stepped over to him. “It’s getting cold. We should head in for supper.”

“But Alex!” he nearly whispered, trying not to disturb the wildlife. “I have a coat, I’ll be fine.”

I smiled fondly and pat his head softly. “I’ll kiss you if you come in the house.”

John rolled his eyes. “Kissing is great and all but, have you ever seen a turtle!?”

He scooped the turtle off the grass and held it in front of me. John poked its soft belly once and pet its shell. It’s rounded square feet squired around, searching for solid ground until it was placed back in John’s lap.

“It’s adorable, really,” I chuckled. “But so are you. Which is why I don’t want you to freeze to death.”

“Five more minutes?”

I thought for a moment and sighed. I couldn’t say no to that face.

“Fine,” I groaned. “Five more minutes.”

I joined him in the grass, embracing him for warmth as he carefully drew in his book.


End file.
